Before He Cheats
by menacingsunshine8
Summary: AU Sango suspects that Miroku is cheating on her, so bringing her two friends with her, she's off to do something harsh but will it be good in the end? PLS READ AND REVIEW! [MirSan]


SLAM! 

"That is it!" Sango ranted.

Sango's temper is rising; she had yet another thought of her boyfriend Miroku cheating on her, in which she get its right all the time. She caught him cheating on her so many times but she was devoted on him so much that she couldn't get herself to leave him.

"Sango just chill" Kagome said as she braces Sango on her other side trying her hardest to stop her from doing any harsh attempt in killing the lecherous guy. " He said that he's out on a party for some kind of PR event…"

Sango heaved a heavy sigh and settle in the couch next to her other house mate Kagura.

"Pfft! You know if I'm you, I'd stroll right ahead in that 'PR event party' he's saying and embarrass him in front of his client if I caught him doing it again," Kagura suggested while doing her nails.

"Kagura!" Kagome screeched.

"What?"

"Not helping" she rolled her eyes on her funky but sarcastic friend, but only received a shrug.

Sango heaved yet another sigh. "She's right though,"

"What? You wouldn't do something harsh to your boyfriend would you?"

"Tsk! Why wouldn't she? I mean he's done everything to hurt her except to leave her but I doubt that will hurt Sango, I bet that will make her feel a lot better," Kagura shrugged.

Kagome gasped lightly learning that Kagura had a point, she pats Sango on her back. "Know what she's right, I'm sorry, so what do you think he's doing right now?"

"What else? Flirting duh" Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Well, his PR Company had an event downtown, of course after the press conference they'll have party and you know how Miroku handle party?"

" Yeah he would never forget dancing and drinks..." Kagura said as she continues to do her nails.

" He's probably slow dancing in with his fucking Secretary named, Alicia," Sango glared at the T.V absentmindedly.

" I heard from Inuyasha that Alicia was only applying for a sales clerk for the Arcodas team client he had before, but..." Kagome trailed off and she starts to fidget.

"But what?" Sango demanded.

"But... Miroku offered her to be his Secretary, and she happily took the job"

"Fuck! That is it he didn't tell me that!" Sango stood her ground with one hand she's clasping as tightly as she could.

"What're you gonna do about it?" Kagura raised an elegant brow at her pissed friend.

"I'm gonna do what you said! But first I have to make sure" Sango frowned and walked away from the group.

"Boy, she's pissed" Kagura blinked.

"Ya think?" Kagome raised a brow.

--

Sango huffed while she stomp on the stairs climbing up to her room, when she got in, she took a picture frame with Miroku and her picture and slamming it across the room landing straight on her closet's door and breaking it's glass when it hit the floor.

"You fucking bastard! If I ever found out that you're fucking cheating on me I'll swear to god I'm going to leave you and wreck your lovely mustang!" Sango breathed then she halt, a wide smirk was form on her face, " Just watch you lecherous PR guy..." with that said she hurried off to her closet and grabbed a coat, she decided to look good on this confrontation, picking out a nice red chiffon dress and hastily putting it on her, after that settle she slid on her silver Versace high- heeled shoes and puts on her coat. She smirked at herself through the mirror and she said she looks good enough to confront Miroku in front of the Media and his new client, which she was sure will be enough to damage his reputation and loose his biggest client ever.

She was smirking while she dug inside her closet looking for her Softball bat. Smirking wider when she found the metal bat, she stood and stomp down to get her car keys.

"Looking good Sango, where you going?" Kagome said.

"Off to destroy a Black Mustang and a PR company's reputation"

"You don't mean?" Kagome's eyes widened.

"Oooh she mean" Kagura smirk.

"Kagura wanna come?" Sango said to her devious friend.

" Would I?" she said laughing. "Course I would!" she said, dropping her nail polish on the couch and standing next to Sango.

"Come on guys what if he's not really cheating on you?"

"That's easy my dear Kagome, we are to spy on him," Sango winked. "Would you like an in? I wouldn't mind if you gave a slugger on both of the car's head light cause I know that's what you did when you found out about Inuyasha and Kikyo..."

Smirking up to her friend Kagome puts the chic magazine she was reading and tangled her arms around Sango. "I'm proud to say you're my friend Sango!" She smiled. "Let's get this confrontation down!"

"Yeah" Kagura cheered reluctantly.

"What's wrong with you?"

" Oh when am I going to have my own confrontations?" Kagura sighed.

"The Day Sesshoumaru cheated on you!" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Will he do such things?"

"No. Now come on I've been wanting to destroy Miroku's lovely car ever since I laid my eyes on it!" Kagura said pulling both her friends to the door.

* * *

get-crunked: Please review! until next time! anyways this story is based on the song, 'Before he cheats' by Carrie Underwood. 


End file.
